Pirates of the Caribbean: Innocent Blood
by MrsPunk
Summary: Barbossa is back and now he has to capture Calypso in order to save his own life and other pirates. And to do so he need Grace Bloodless. And why is there no rum for Jack? BarbossaOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Pirates of the Caribbean: Innocent Blood  
**By Kate aka MrsPunk/Snapemaniac

**A/N:** Most of this was written when I was high on Coca-cola and rather tired (meaning in the middle of the night, always 12 am – 5 am).  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own PotC: if I did I would have added scenes with **Johnny Depp** (or **Geoffrey Rush**) **naked** : )

**Chapter 1  
**It was a hot, sunny day in the middle of May, when Captain Hector Barbossa sailed with his crew to Tortuga. He was looking for someone to help him on his next voyage. And he knew exactly where to find this someone.  
He walked to into a place where no respectable man nor woman would wish to enter. There was fighting men, halfnaked women and loads of rum. In the chaos he heard someones drunken singing.

"_Aye! But we're loved by our mommies and dads!  
__Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!"_

The Captain approached the drunk cautiously, not looking to start a fight.  
- What are ye doing?  
The drunk looked at the man before him, and stood up.  
- You! You, you stole my ship...again!  
- Ye should've guarded it better, Sparrow.  
- That is my crew's job.  
- Ye mean me crew? They let me take the ship, they be too scared to duel me.  
- They're not.  
- Are too.  
- Are not.  
Barbossa looked annoyed. He wasn't going to bicker with Sparrow, like old married couples usually do. _Not now, time was too  
valuable.  
_- Are ye comin' with me, on me next voyage?  
Sparrow backed away from Barbossa. Barbossa sighed, it was like he could read Sparrow's mind.  
- I'm not goin' to commit mutiny again.  
- So, I can have my ship back?  
- I didn't say that, I'm the Captain. It's me ship.  
Sparrow sat down again and picked up the bottle of rum from under the table. He started to drink from it. Barbossa sighed once more.  
- What will it take for ye to come with me?  
Sparrow drank some more. _He's goin' to ask if he can be captain of me ship.  
_- Ye be captain, as long as ye follow me orders.  
- How's that being captain?  
_Oh, he's gettin' wittier each time I see him._  
- Jus' come with me to the forgotten island.  
- The forgotten island? Which island is that?  
- No one knows, they've all forgotten it.  
- Ah, I see.  
_Jus' come with me, we're wasting valuable time here.  
_- I get to be captain, but in order to be captain I have to follow your orders. Orders are usually given by the captain, meaning me, and not from his crew, meaning you. So, why should I be named captain, if I'm not really captain? Savvy?  
_Do I really, really need him?  
_- There be rum on the ship.  
_Unfortunately I do. _Jack looked at his now empty bottle._  
- _When do you set sails?  
- Tomorrow, at dawn.  
Barbossa turned and walked away, he was getting more and more frustrated. And tomorrow would be even worse.

* * *

Jack walked around the ship looking for rum, Barbossa was highly annoyed by this.  
- Why's the rum always gone?!?  
Jack walked to Barbossa, who's standing by the wheel. Jack looked very upset.  
- You tricked me, there's no rum.  
- Aye, there's no rum aboard this ship.  
- But, why? And why are you going to the misplaced island... I mean forgather..forgave...  
- Forgotten.  
- Right. Why, and why do you need me?  
- 'Cause ye are the only one she trusts.  
- Who?  
- Grace Bloodless.  
- Grace Bloodless? What do you need her for, or more importantly – why do you _want_ to find her?  
- She's the only one who can help us with Calypso.  
Jack looked very confused. Barbossa sighed and pulled out a piece of parchment from his coat. He unfolded it and read out loud.  
- Innocent pirate will shed blood.  
Jack looked more confused. _Now he's not witty at all. Is the rum helping him in that?  
_- Grace Bloodless is the only pirate who's innocent. She has never shed blood, not once. Never even held a sword.  
Gibbs came up from behind Jack.  
- Is her life in any danger?  
- Aye, many pirates know this fact and even more knows that's the only way to capture Calypso again. They will all sacrifice themselves in order to capture her.  
- So, we are supposed to rescue this lass and then...do what?  
- Make sure she do not harm anybody, Jack.  
Barbossa turned away and put the parchment back in his coat. _I can't tell them the truth jus' yet, hopefully no one knows the truth already.  
_That night Barbossa barely sleeped.

**End of Chapter 1.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Finding Grace Bloodless proved to be much more difficult than Barbossa had first thought. After The Black Pearl had caught up with her ship, The Grace of Rose, he had found out that her crew had mutinied on her and left her marooned on an island. This would delay his plans a few days, because now he had to search every island for her. They passed three islands, but there was no sign of anyone. They arrived at the fourth island by nighttime. They searched the whole island in a matter of hours, but they didn't find her. As the sun started to rise in the horizon, they saw a figure standing by the water. Barbossa ordered his men to prepare the ship for departure, and then walked to the figure. As he came closer he saw that it was a woman, and when he was even closer he saw that it was Grace Bloodless.  
She looked at him, as though she could not believe that he was real – he was just a hallucination.  
- Grace Bloodless.  
- Hector Barbossa. It's been a long time since we last saw each other.  
- Aye.  
- Not since you threw me of the ship, if I remember correctly, for being on Jack's side. Why have you come?  
- I need yer help.  
- My help?  
Grace began to laugh. Barbossa turned to look at his crew, to make sure no one was watching them.  
- Aye.  
- Why do you need my help, what can I possibly do for you?  
Barbossa took out the parchment from his coat, and read it to her. Bloodless stopped laughing, she looked more worried now. She cursed under her breath, Barbossa put back the parchment in his pocket.  
- Are ye coming?  
- I'd be much safer here, wouldn't I? Who will find me here?  
- Everybody'll come look for ye, once they know that Calypso is free.  
- My former crew is probably regretting what they've done. I will come with you on one condition.  
Barbossa sighed.  
- I want every sword thrown of the ship.  
Barbossa looked both scared and confused.  
- Why?  
- If everybody is looking for me, trying to get killed by me, there is a chance of accidents occuring. If it's a matter of their lives against mine, I won't have a choice but to kill them.  
- Ye can't fight with a sword, ye use a stick.  
- I can, my father taught me.  
- If so, why haven't ye fought with a sword then?  
- Sticks hurt you, swords kills you. I don't want to be a murderer. Now my life is in great danger, everybody wants to get killed by me or to kill me and I plan to stay alive. I don't want a single sword aboard the ship.  
Barbossa looked more frightened now, though he tried hard not to show it. Bloodless saw it in his eyes, but said nothing. He took out his two swords and threw them in the sand. He started to walk towards the ship, which was now ready for departure. Bloodless walked slowly behind him, she was still not certain weather or not to trust him.

* * *

After a tiresome day of catching up with old friends, mainly Jack, Bloodless was feeling rather sleepy. She stood next to Barbossa, who had been standing at the wheel all day. The sun had already set, and the sky was growing dark. Most of the others had gone to bed, but she was unwilling to do so. She knew Barbossa was up to something, and she was going to find out what.  
- You're hiding something.  
- I'm not.  
Barbossa didn't look at her when he replied, now she was certain it was something to do with her.  
- It's not very like you to rescue someone who's deserted on an island. At least not with a very good reason.  
Barbossa didn't reply, he just looked away.  
- You were the one who set Calypso free. Jack told me. Why are you now so eager to capture her? And were do I fit in in all this?  
Barbossa didn't say a word. She walked back and forth behind him, slowly. When he still kept quiet, she stopped. He was never going to tell her, which meant that her life was in a greater danger in his presence. 

She sat down on the cold floor, and let her fingers run up and down her necklace as she started to think. _Innocent pirate will shed blood.  
_Her father had once told her that her mother had left her because she was in danger, many men wanted her gone. He told her that she would meet her mother in the future, when aboard a ship, sailing the seven seas. After her father died when she was 15, she had been very lonely as she had no other relatives. That's when she left for Tortuga, where she met Jack and Barbossa, who convinced her to become a pirate and to sail with him. At first the piratelife was joyful and she felt happy being free to do whatever she felt like, but after a while she felt empty inside.

The plundering didn't satisfy her, she stopped liking shiny necklaces and golden coins, men wouldn't dare to go near her out of fear that she might kill them and women hated her for sailing with the men they wanted for themselves. She became lonelier than she had been after her father's death, as she barely had any friends. All she had was the pirates in the crew, and they didn't go near her either. Except for Jack, who was her only friend, and Barbossa, who always stayed close to her.

Barbossa. They had slept together a few times, he had never trusted her, she could tell as he never let her out of his sight. Until one day, when everything changed. She had asked him about her mother, she had never met her when traveling, but he seemed to avoid the questions. That night she had been thrown of the ship, as Barbossa had mutinied on Jack and taken over everything. Up until now, she had thought that Barbossa only threw her of the ship because she was on Jack's side. But when she thought about it now, it seemed strange. He had asked her weather or not she was on his side, when she told him that she was he had let her be. But a few hours later when they were in bed together, she had mentioned her mother once more and he ordered to have her thrown of the ship. It was because of her mother, not Jack. She was certain that her mother was the key to all this. But before she could ask Barbossa about her, she had already fallen asleep.

**End of Chapter 2.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter**** 3**

The next day the sun was shining brightly on the pale blue sky, and there was not a cloud in sight. The wind was blowing, if only as a breeze. The ship was still, not far from an island, when Bloodless opened her eyes to see Barbossa still standing by the wheel. She stood up slowly, looking around.  
- Where are all the rest of the crew?  
- They're sleeping.  
- Why aren't you?  
- I'm not tired.  
She walked up to him and looked him in the eyes, he could barely keep them open. Bloodless smiled, Barbossa had not changed since the last time she saw him.  
- The wind isn't blowing.  
- Aye, I know.  
- That means we're not sailing, not going anywhere. You could close your eyes and get some sleep. I'll look after the ship.  
Barbossa turned to look at her.  
- No.  
- Why not?  
- She is on her way, she be not far away from here.  
She was confused. Who was coming, no ship could sail without wind. And why did Barbossa look so frightened?  
- Wake the men.  
- But...  
- Now.  
She did as she was told, the men were not happy about being wakened but when she told them what Barbossa had said they rushed up on deck.  
When she came up on deck she noticed that the weather had changed, it was no longer sunny and the pale blue sky had been covered up with grey clouds. She felt a drop of rain on her nose, when she looked up. As she looked down again, she saw that all the men on deck looked very frightened. There was something very strange going on. Pirates didn't have a look of fear on the faces unless it was something very horrible. Like the Kraken, but that creature was already dead so it couldn't be that. Then she remembered. Calypso. She was free now, and that meant trouble for every man on the sea. Or woman. Particularly her.  
All of a sudden, when she looked at the horizon, she saw six ships coming closer. She hurried up to Barbossa, to tell him but he didn't seem to listen. Instead he shouted:  
- Sparrow! They are coming, the Brethren Court be coming.  
Jack turned around and looked up at Barbossa. Barbossa motioned for him to come and take over the wheel. As Jack ran to take over the ship, Barbossa grabbed Grace and threw her of the ship. He jumped in after her. When she surfaced, she looked furious.  
- Why did you do that?  
- Jus' swim to lan'.  
Bloodless did as she was told, it was rather cold in the water and the rain was pouring down. When they reached the island, Barbossa grabbed her hand and they began to run. Once they were in safety, away from the shore, they stopped running. She quickly reached for something inside Barbossas coatpocket. The parchment. Barbossa tried to grab it, but she pushed him away and he was too tired to fight her. She read it: _Innocent pirate's blood shall be shed. _She turned around to face Barbossa. Tears began to form lines on her face.  
- It's her, isn't?  
She pointed a finger towards the sea. Barbossa didn't say a word.  
- Answer me!! It's her, my mother. Calypso is my mother.  
- Aye.  
- Why didn't you tell me?  
- If ye knew, ye wouldn't have lived very long.  
- It makes sense now, why you rescued me. If you were telling the truth from the beginning you've have let me stay on that island, as far away from pirates as I possibly could have been. But you lied, I'm not the one who's going to kill someone. I'm the one who's going to get killed. They're all after me, Grace Bloodless. Why did you name me that, Hector?  
- Because ye have never shed blood, Annalyn. And ye were very graceful, even when plundering. Never murdered anyone, and always let the women and children be.  
- If I had kept my own name, they wouldn't know that I was the one.  
- They would have figured it out. There are not many female pirates sailing the seas, Annalyn, ye know that.  
Annalyn sat down in the sand, buried her face in her hands. Barbossa turned and walked away. Annalyn looked up.  
- Don't leave me, you can't leave me.  
- I have to, if I stay the Brethren Court will find ye easily.  
- If they find out that you helped me to get away from them, they will kill you.  
- It's a risk I have to take.  
Barbossa continued to walk, Annalyn ran after him and grabbed his arm. He turned around.  
- Marry me.  
- What?  
- Marry me. If you can't stay, it's the least you can do. Marry me. I love you.  
Barbossa hesitated but then he looked into her eyes. He grabbed her left hand, and looked around. There was no one else there, but the two. They looked at each other, Annalyn smiled.  
- Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of Pirates – and in the face of the...sea and shore – to join together me and ye in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men, even pirates; and therefore to be entered into reverently, discreetly, and solemnly. Since there is no one here but us, we can say that everybody forever holds their peace.

Do I, Captain Hector Barbossa, take ye, Captain Annalyn Cathów, to be me woman in matrimony? Will I love ye, protect ye from all creatures be it pirates or others, in sickness and in health, for better, for worse, for as long as we both sail the seven seas? I do.

Do ye, Captain Annalyn Carthów, take me, Captain Hector Barbossa, to be ye man in matrimony? Will ye love me, protect me from all creatures be it pirates or others, in sickness and in health, for better, for worse, forsaking all others for as long as we both sail the seven seas?  
- You didn't have the "forsaking all others" in your vow.  
- Do ye take me or not?  
- I do. Oh, but we have no rings.  
Barbossa took off one of his rings and held it in his hand.  
- I give ye this ring as the pledge of me love and with this ring, I ye wed.  
He took the ring and placed it on her finger.  
Annalyn took off her sword-shaped necklace and held it, dangling, in her hand.  
- I give you this necklace as the pledge of my love and devotion and with this necklace, I thee wed.  
He bent his head forward and she placed the necklace around his neck.  
- I now pronouce me and ye – husband and wife.  
- You may kiss your bride, Captain.  
Barbossa leaned forward and kissed her.  
- Whatever lies ahead, good or bad, we will face it together.  
- No, ye will stay here, where it's safe.  
- I can't stay here forever.  
- Ye can and ye will.  
Annalyn looked at the man standing before her. She had loved him from the first time she saw him, that night in Tortuga when he told her that she should sail with him.  
Many years had passed since then and a lot of things had happened. When she became awear of the rain pouring down, she remembered.  
- I still have to die.  
Barbossa looked at her.  
- No.  
- I do, if I don't people will die. You will die.  
- Ye don't have to die.  
She knew that she did, and so did he. The only way to capture Calypso again was if her blood would be shed, and Annalyn was filled with it. She kissed him again; this time lingering for it would be their last kiss. As they broke apart, they held each other's hands and walked to the shore. Once they reached the shore, Barbossa pulled out a knife.  
She took the knife from him, and with tears in her eyes she drove it into her heart. Her body fell down on the soft, wet sand and Barbossa kneeled down next to her. He took out the knife from her heart and threw it into the sea. A tear ran down his cheek as he watched his beloved wife die. The war among the ships had stopped, but not the rain. It kept pouring down, as Barbossa kissed his wife once more.

Suddenly, he heard a scream. A woman's scream. He looked up, and saw a woman approaching. He knew that Annalyn had not died in vain when he saw this woman. It was Tia Dalma.

**End of Chapter 3.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter**** 4**

-You betrayed me!  
- Ye be a danger to all us pirates.  
Tia Dalma came closer, she looked at the body of the young woman lying in the sand. She looked confused at first, but then her face was filled with sadness.  
- The only way to capture me again was to shed the blood of me daughter. This is she?  
- Aye. This was yer daughter, Annalyn Carthów.  
Tia kneeled down in the sand, next to the body. Then she looked at Barbossa, she saw the necklace.  
- You love her, you be married to her.  
- Aye.  
- Hand me the necklace.  
Barbossa hesitated at first, not wanting to give away the last thing he had of his wife. But something told him that it was the right thing to do. He gave the necklace to Tia, who held it up, dangling over Annalyn's heart.  
Suddenly, the sword shone in a bright green colour, Barbossa had to close his eyes. When he opened them again, he saw that Tia Dalma was gone. He looked down, the necklace was lying on Annalyn's chest, which was moving up and down. Moving up and down? She was breathing again, he tried to wake her by shaking her.  
- Annalyn.  
She opened her eyes, and met his.  
- Hector?  
She coughed as she sat up, looking around.  
- What happened?  
- Ye captured her in her human form and she gave her life for ye.  
- My mother, she's gone? But how..  
- Yer necklace.  
He held it up, and she looked at it as though it was the first time she had ever seen it.  
- My father said it was from my mother, she gave it to me when I was born. He said it would protect me should I ever face danger.  
- And so it did.  
- He told me to never part from it.  
She took it from Barbossa and placed it around his neck. Now they had to be together always.  
Annalyn kissed Barbossa passionately. The rain had stopped pouring down, the sky was once again pale blue and the sun was shining bright.

**The End.**


End file.
